


How it Happened

by resoundingdeluge



Category: RWBY
Genre: During Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:47:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24509395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/resoundingdeluge/pseuds/resoundingdeluge
Summary: The thrilling tale of how Neopolitan managed to get the relic of knowledge from Oscar. An extension of a scene from Volume 7, Chapter 12.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	How it Happened

Cinder Fall sat silently in the corner, staring down at her scroll with a narrowed eye. After watching the spectacle for several minutes from behind, Neopolitan stood up from her place upon her borrowed bed and slowly sauntered across the rather bare room. Upon reaching her destination, she loomed over the shoulder of her partner in crime and immediately scowled at what she saw playing out on the screen.

Hacked security camera footage offered a grainy view of two people standing in the lobby of Atlas Academy. Ruby Rose was gesturing wildly to a boy that Neopolitan didn't recognize, and the two exchanged awkward, bashful glances as they engaged in a silent conversation. The very sight of the blushing brunette brought about a spiteful fury within Neopolitan's chest, and she let out a low hiss of annoyance. Cinder jumped slightly at the sudden noise and turned her head to catch her companion's eye.

"Aren't they just _adorable?_ " the raven-haired villainess asked sarcastically. "That's Oscar Pine, the next Ozpin incarnation that I told you about earlier."

Cinder tapped lightly on the screen at a glowing object hanging upon the boy's belt, and Neopolitan squinted and leaned in closer to get a better look.

"And _that's_ the relic. It looks like they're leaving it in the hands of a child who has barely reached puberty while the big boys and girls deal with the situation in Mantle. Perhaps that's something you can work with," Cinder offered as she allowed herself a mischievous smirk.

Neopolitan kept her eyes glued to her crimson-caped nemesis as the girl made exaggerated hand motions at the boy. Oscar laughed lightly and scratched the back of his head as he looked away from Ruby, and the beginnings of a plan began to form within Neopolitan's mind.

* * *

Oscar Pine stared down at his scroll in disbelief. There upon the screen was his own portrait staring back up at him, alongside those of the members of Teams RWBY and JNR, next to that of Qrow Branwen. Above the set of nine faces was the word WANTED in bold, red text. The sight was enough to make his stomach drop, and if he hadn't been sitting upon his bed, Oscar was quite sure he would have fallen over as his knees buckled from anxiety.

"What… what's going on?" the boy stammered as he stared into a digital copy of his own eyes. "What is Ironwood _thinking?_ "

Almost immediately, the door to the dormitory was thrown wide open. Oscar stood from the bed reflexively as Ruby Rose strode inside, her expression unreadable. Without a word, the girl hastily approached Oscar, and he moved to meet her halfway across the room.

"Ruby! Are you okay? What's going o-"

Oscar was interrupted by the first of two sensations he had never felt before that day as Ruby's lips crashed into his. The boy's eyes widened as Ruby's closed, and she wrapped her arms tightly around his upper back. Oscar tried to force himself to pull away, and yet, he found that after mere seconds, he no longer wanted to do anything of the sort. He slowly, hesitantly closed his eyes, reached up, and placed his hands around Ruby's frame. His fingers trembled as they made contact with the small of her back, and his heart fluttered softly as he gave in to temporary bliss.

 **Oscar**.

At first, the farmhand ignored the voice echoing within his skull. In truth, Ozpin's voice hadn't even registered within his mind despite its deep, echoing presence.

**Oscar, what are you _doing?_ I'm still in here, you know! You're technically forcing me to kiss a minor!**

The second attempt from the absent professor brought Oscar some clarity, and his eyes flew open in surprise. For a second, he thought it odd that Ruby's eyes were also wide open, until she snapped them closed and brought her hands up from his waist to his cheeks while she deepened the kiss. Oscar let out an involuntary groan as he closed his eyes once again and drowned in pleasant, unfamiliar sensations.

**_Oscar!_ **

_What!?_ Oscar replied mentally in a tone filled with indignation. _Let me have this! Everything's about to go to south, and Ruby has feelings for me! Can I get even a few seconds of happiness!? And you chose to come back **now**? Give us some privacy!_

**That isn't Ruby! She's undoing your belt, and reaching for y-**

_I know! I can't think of anyone I'd rather have be m-_

**_Oscar, no, you're not understanding what's g-_ **

For the second time that day, Oscar felt something new to him. In contrast to the kiss, it was an even more intense sensation deep within his crotch.

Oscar felt Ruby's knee bury itself into his groin, and he doubled over immediately as his euphoria gave way to indescribable pain. He let out an involuntary squeak of agony as Ruby tightly clenched her fingers within his hair and slammed his head into the nearby wall, before finishing her assault with a punch to the gut. Oscar felt his feet rise a few inches from the floor and tried in vain to cry out once again as Ruby whipped his belt out through the waist loops of his pants. He watched in horror as both his clothing and the relic tumbled to the floor, only for Ruby to catch the lamp and offer him a wink. Without a word, she took off through the door at a full sprint, and Oscar coughed painfully as he stood still in his boxers, staring dumbfoundedly.

**Oscar! _Move!_**

The farmhand stood paralyzed for a moment as his head pulsed painfully, until another mental yell jolted him into action.

**You can't let her have the relic! That's an imposter! _Run!_**

Oscar's body seemed to move on autopilot, until he tripped forward and painfully faceplanted into the floor with a hiss.

**…pull up your pants, first! I knew you would need some training, but _come on!_ Focus!**

_Right! Sorry!_ Oscar thought back as he felt a hot blush creep over him. He pushed off the floor and redid his belt before he grabbed his cane from beside the door and took off running.

 _Who is that girl? Why does she want the lamp?_ Oscar questioned as he watched his target round the corner at the end of the hallway.

 **I don't yet know, but she's clearly trouble. Congratulations on your first kiss, at least,** Ozpin mused.

Oscar felt a pang of annoyance and frustration within his chest as he let out a frustrated grunt, only for another light flutter to chase it away as he broke out into a stupid, involuntary grin.

_…thanks, Professor!_

Ozpin let out a heady, mental sigh.

**…this world is doomed.**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

You can't convince me otherwise.

**-RD**


End file.
